Just my imagination
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Sam has a crush on his new neighbor Gabriel Novak but is too shy to say anything. Luckily his big bro Dean is an expert on these things.


Just my imagination.

AN: A Sabriel fic written for my sis. If you've never seen Dicky Roberts Former Child Star then you won't get the reference.

Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural. Or Dicky Roberts Former Child Star.

Sam looked outside at the moving van across the street and sighed. The new neighbors , the Novaks, are finishing moving in today. The Novaks consist of a mother a father and 2 sons. The sons are Gabriel 18 and Castiel 16. Sam had set his eyes on the older Novak brother. While his brother had chosen the younger. But Sam being the shy 16 year old that he was could never ask Gabriel out. He and Castiel had made friends and hung out a few times. Castiel had confided in Sam that he had a crush on Dean , but Sam was sworn to secrecey. Castiel also knew of Sams crush on Gabriel , but he too was sworn to secrecey. So here Sam was watching as Gabriel and Cas (as Dean had so fondly named him) helped the movers with boxes. "Dude, just ask him out." Dean said walking over to stand next to Sam. "Dean I told you, I can't." Sam whined. "Come on Sammy, you have to get over that being shy crap," Dean said. "Why don't you ask Castiel out?" Sam asked. "Alright I will." Dean said walking out of the house. Sam watched as Dean trotted over to Cas. He couldn't hear the words but once he saw Cas nod his head excitedly he knew Dean had done it. Dean waved good bye to Cas and ran back to the house. "There done." Dean said as he came into the house. "Well sorry I can't be as straight foward as you." Sam said. Dean was about to reply when he got an idea. "Sam follow me." Dean said walking upstairs.

Once upstairs they went into Dean's room. Dean walked over to the window and looked out. He smiled when he saw Gabriel sitting in a lawn chair reading a book. "Okay Sammy everyday at this time Gabriel sits in that chair and reads correct?" Dean asked. "Uhh. yeah I s'pose." Sam said. "Then my plan should work." He said smiling. " I don't follow." Sam said with a confused look. Dean sighed and explained to his brother what they were going to do.

The next day Sam and Dean dug their dads old stilts out of the garade (he used to be a contractor). "Alright Sammy, he's out there." Dean said looking through a knot hole in the fence. "Dean i'm not so sure about this." Sam said nervously. "Oh come on! Sammy we practiced this. We got this." Dean said. Sam sighed. He had to agree they practice until ass o'clock last night. "You ready?" Dean asked strapping on the stilts. Sam nodded.

Gabriel looked up from his book as he heard music starting to play from the Winchester's yard. He looked over and saw Dean and Sam rise up and start Dancing and mouthing the words to Just My Imagination by the Temptations.

Each day through my window I watch her as she passes by.  
I say to myself, "You're such a lucky guy."  
To have a boy like him  
is truly a dream come true.  
Out of all of the fellas in the world  
he belongs to you... 

Gabriel smiled and started singing along as he watched.

But it was just my imagination  
running away with me.  
It was just my imagination  
running away with me...

Dean and Sam sang this part while pointing to their heads with thier left hand and pointing to a nonexistent moving object.

Ooh-hoo-hoo-hooh  
Soon-

This part of the song was cut off when Dean misstepped and started falling. "SAM! SAM!" He yelled. Gabriel guessed he hit the stario when the music abrubtly stopped. "Gabr-" Sam was cut of when a loud bang came from the direction in which Dean fell. "Gabriel will you go to a movie with me?" Sam finally managed to say. "Sure Sam i'd love to go to a movie with you." Gabriel said smiling. Sam smiled and went to go help Dean.

Once they were in the house Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch. Dean had an ice pack on his face. "Told you it would work Sammy." Dean said. "What ever." Sam said not wanting to admit that Dean was right. "Bitch." Dean said. "Jerk." Sam retorted.

AN: Next xhapter will have Sam and Gabriels movie date.( Sorry it's short)


End file.
